Epiphany
by lovemelucky12
Summary: A short timeline leading up to an epiphany. Cute


September 7, 1970

First Year

The words had come slowly out of Martha's lips, slow and deliberate and Lily had felt her gut sink because she'd known how it would end, the embarrassment had been inevitable. They had protested, of course, but their friends had been adamant, determined to see the two almost enemies interact in a way that was wholly above their immature level… they wanted to see a kiss and they would see it. His lips were dry but Lily had no time to notice this; for, the moment her lips touched his, he had bolted upstairs, towards the dormitories, with laughing boys following in his wake. Lily had watched the tail end of his robe disappear out of sight, and let embarrassment and her friends' giggles overcome her. She absolutely hated James Potter.

March 21, 1972

Second Year

Her hair sways, just like in my dream, and I feel my cheeks begin to burn; for, how could I ever face her again? Not that I would have much problem avoiding her, we don't really associate, which is what makes me having _that _type of dream about her extremely odd. I haven't told Sirius or Peter and I'll only debate telling Remus because really I can't wrap my mind around my newfound subconscious fantasy. It's sick really, and I desperately wish that her bright green eyes would stop appearing where they're not wanted because it's making me bloody uncomfortable. It's Lily sodding Evans for God's sake, friend to Snivellus and therefore, the last girl I should want to dream about; too bad my subconscious doesn't seem to understand that.

October 15, 1972

Third Year

He _likes_ her. I'm not entirely sure when his feelings began and he hasn't been vocal about them, but it's obvious. At first, I'd thought that it would just blow over, but now I realize the awful truth, he's slowly sinking and soon he'll drown, and all I can do is watch. I don't think that he is aware of it himself, I don't think he's noticed that she is no longer 'Snivellus' best friend' but 'Evans', and he has probably not connected his newly developed stammering to her presence in a room. For the first time, we are not the most important beings in each other's worlds, and now I have to share… I've never been good at sharing and I don't want to bloody share with Evans; I can't share his attention, he's my best mate. I'll have to share though, and I'll have to grit my teeth when she rejects him because she will reject him. I'll have to be there when he's broken, although, he'll never be truly broken because he secretly knows that she'll one day be his. She doesn't stand a chance in the end, he never stood a chance, and we'll all be doomed by their joining.

January 5, 1974

Fourth Year

He asked her to Hogsmeade and she almost said yes. I could see the answer in her eyes, the yearning to accept, and I almost thought that she had, but somehow, it was still me that she stood beside in the end. "If he hadn't asked the day of…" she'd said as we walked to the carriages, irritation and a bit of wistfulness was evident in her voice, and it made my heart ache. "I thought he was an arrogant toe rag," I'd said bitterly, giving her a side glance, hoping that she would fervently say that he was, but all she did was roll her eyes. "Of course he is, Sev."

May 31, 1975

Fifth Year

Mudblood. The word echoes in my ears and it makes me want to destroy my eardrums, so that I might not hear the deafening word, the last straw. I hate James Potter and felt utter glee when I pounded him earlier, just letting my fists collide with his chest because it's his entire fault that Severus and I are no longer friends, if only he wasn't such a troublemaker. I can still smell his cologne, his disgusting cologne, and I can still feel his hard chest against my fist and I feel the need to hit him again for ruining my life. I can't go back now. I hate James Potter.

February 15, 1976

Sixth Year

She went to visit Harvey, her boyfriend, in the hospital wing, and it made my chest clench so tightly that I thought I would burst. He was the only person, besides Snivellus, who I had hexed all year, but I hadn't meant to hex him; it had been an _accident_. Of course, she didn't care; she'd yelled at me and cried that she hated me, and this time she meant it. She hates me.

November 19, 1976

It had been déjà vu, watching the words come slowly and deliberately out of Martha's lips, and Lily had felt her gut sink because she knew how this would end, she would be left alone. She had protested, of course, but their friends had been stubborn, determined for her to see what was right in front of her, the inevitable love that had always been there… they wanted to see an epiphany and they would see it. His lips were dry, but Lily found that she didn't care because his arms were strong and he was there, beside her. And when the kiss was over he didn't run to the dormitories, but pulled her closer and she had her epiphany. She had loved James Potter all along.


End file.
